ow_maelstromfandomcom-20200215-history
Away
= Away = Posted by : EmiRose on Mar 22, 2018, 12:22am August 19th, Roxy's Mechanic shop, The Steamworks, Late afternoon Roxy had never cared much for politics, and that way of thinking hadn't changed, but her interest was a tad intrigued when she listened to all the radio chatter from the past few days. Everyone was bustling about the new construction project that had been announced, at least everyone outside of Rose district. That place was so godforsaken it could've been in a whole different dimension. It was a good place to forget. But then, oh boy, then there were the deaths. Everyone in this city just loved death, didn't they? And there had been two mysterious deaths in the last days. First there was the poor bastard near Bradstreet and then the big-shot rich bastard David Corbet. Though Roxy wasn't throwing conspiracy theories around like other people she was still pretty sure everything was not right with this city. Roxy had the knack to know when everything was not right, both with machines and people. Roxy was in the middle of taking inventory from all the parts she had in stock. The quake yesterday had really messed her shop up and it had inspired her to try and get things back in order. She hadn't taken a look at the storage room since his daddy died and it was about time. But still the sheer amount of all the useless junk littering her shelves gave Roxy a headache. So, for once, she took her headphones off, tied her hair back with a greasy rag and tried to concentrate. She had a clipboard with clean paper and everything. Oh, the boys at the docks would really have a good laugh if they saw her now. It took Roxy nearly an hour to sort one fourth of the storage room. She always got distracted by some new, strange part or interesting looking blueprint. She almost gave up several times until finally she did give up. Roxy threw the clipboard to the wall, grabbed her favourite wrench and gave the not-so-clean-paper-anymore a good smack or two. Boy it felt good to hit inanimate objects! "Are you waging war against paperwork? Because if you are, count me in!" Roxy glanced at the storage room's door and saw Lina, a fellow mechanic and a Skyrider. She was looking good like usual, but she had a nervous gleam in her eye. Roxy straightened and propped the wrench against her shoulder, staring Lina down. After a while Roxy grinned and grabbed Lina's hand in a friendly handshake. "I wage war against anything that makes me bored. Tell me you got something to entertain me." Lina laughed and let go of Roxy's hand. Yes, the woman was obviously bothered by something. Roxy wanted to ask about it so badly but she knew when things had to be left alone. "I actually do. Can you come with me and help me check on the ship? I want to make sure the quake didn't do any permanent damage to the engines. You know how unstable that flagesium can get." Yes, Roxy did know about the dangers of flagesium, even if it was in the form of flagslag. So she just pushed past Lina, grabbed her tools and turned to look at her. "Then let's go, away from paperwork and boredom. I'd love me some sweet motor oil and smoke." (OCC - I'll leave this here this time because I need to go to sleep. If anyone wants to continue, be my guest. There's no need for the three post probation in this case. If no one continues I'll continue tomorrow when I have time.)